Kiss of Death
by Mainstream Insanity
Summary: The dementor's kiss didn't work on Barty Crouch Jr leaving him confused and a little annoyed with life. A look at who Barty was and what drove him to his insanity. What happens when a deranged wizard survives and returns to his master? BCJ & OC Please R
1. What life was

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything of J.K. Rowling. I wanna be an author but in the mean time, she's the genius, not me. **

**This story is mainly the product of me and my best friend and girlfriend sitting down and writing down what may have happened. Sort of movieverse but not so much, more or less what could have happened. Barty Crouch Jr. is an incredibly powerful wizard, it's not hard to imagine that he may have survived the kiss and could be more powerful then his master. **

* * *

The Barty Crouch that most people knew had been a very intelligent man, even when he was a student at Hogwarts, though at that time no one would have assumed that the boy that seemed to reflect nothing of his own family - the Crouch family had always been in Slytherin and almost all of them were deflecting from the ways that magic was being manipulated to make everyone bow down - would ultimately take down his entire family and about half of the wizarding world while he was at it. When he was in school Bartimeus Crouch Jr. was always beaten down by his family, and anyone else, typically coming from the lines "why are you nothing like your father Barty," and "There hasn't been a Crouch sorted into Gryffindor house for over seven Generations, how did this one go wrong?" and in a lot of the cases it was someone vastly older then him talking over his head as though he were just another stupid child enrolled in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he would ultimately amount to nothing at all. Or in his fears, he'd turn out just like his father. A cold blooded and miserable snake who abused his power, his wife and his imperfect son. But that was only what happened inside their own home.

During his years in Hogwarts, he had been sorted into Gryffindor and terrorized by the Slytherins, turning most things around on his own and finding an affinity with the darker arts and the fun of turning their tortures around on them for a change. But he'd also managed to find himself some friends along the way, Regullus Black was one of them but he was a Slytherin and thought the same that all of them did, he was a pathetic excuse for a Crouch, too different and that nervous little tick of his that caused him to flick his tongue either against the back of his teeth or across his thin lips made him even weirder. He had made other friends though in the form of James Potter, Reamus Lupin, Sirius Black - another defect like him, possibly the only reason they managed to connect on anything - Lily Evans and somehow or another he befriended (by mistake it seemed) a Ravenclaw by the name of Evelyn Monroe. There had been another one but Peter Pettigrew had always been this snivelling little bug as far as Barty was concerned, funny how much that hatred grows over the years, the little rat was always seeming to make himself the center of attention. But as annoying as he was, there was always that little brunette that managed to distract Barty and his wand from turning Peter into a frog or anything else which honestly Pettigrew's so called friends found more hilarious then anything else on most occasions. It was weird how she was always that little thing that stopped him. And in their 4th year, he had stopped a group of Slytherins, namely Lucius Malfoy and his lot, from backing her into a wall and putting a hex on her.

Barty had been running late for his Transfiguration class, something that he was excelling in, or rather it was another class that he was excelling in. Truthfully his best efforts were used in Potions classes, he was the best at that and the only 4th year that could manage a fully successful Polyjuice potion and successfully create the Draft of Waking Death without managing to kill everyone else at the table from the fumes. He was aiming high, hoping to learn how to do everything in the book, but then again Barty had other things he was good at as well. As he was dashing to his class, his large robes caused him to trip and skid to a stop near the archway into the gardens where he saw young Evelyn getting her books thrown into the air, stepped on and the girl being shoved into an alcove. As they raised their wands, to do god only knows what to her, Barty picked up his own and flicked it at them, muttering the first thing that came into his mind and Lucius Malfoy soon found himself a little white ferret with which Barty began playing with, moving him up and down with his wand. This should have scared people, a 4th year student was using the Imperius Curse on another student after transfiguring him into an animal. And he was the son of Bartimeus Crouch! How could he be allowed to get away with things like this?

Barty thought nothing of it, even as he found himself being patted on the back by James Potter and Sirius Black who had caught up with him, they both grinned a little and Barty snapped his wand again, turning Lucius back who threatened him with his father and then took off running in fear as Barty pointed his wand at the blond boy again. Smirking a little, Barty shooed his friends off to class and moved over to where Evelyn was pushed into the alcove and held his hand out to her, smiling a little sideways and flicking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. Slightly embarrassing as it may have been, he sighed a little, blowing his hair out of his eyes and his mouth.

"I'm Barty...Crouch. The younger one...You are?"

She introduced himself and it was almost like sparks went off above his head, there was something very calming about Evelyn though it seemed as the years went by that calming presence would both be his savior and his condemnation. She had followed him in his 6th year into the Forbidden Forest and watched as he toyed around with the dark spells that a friend he had gained on one of the trips to Hogsmeade, Evan Rosier, had given him. Evelyn had shocked him when she not only knocked him backward with the same spell he had thrown at one of the trees and wondered why it did nothing but when he slipped off the tree some days later and had said the killing curse under his breath she had survived it. She actually managed to survive the curse that was supposed to kill anything in it's path. Just a girl...a 5th year girl at that. And how? Barty had hopped out of the tree almost as soon as he'd said it, his mind swimming with what he was going to do, would he leave her there or try to come up with something brilliant about how she died when he brought her back to the school or...or what? What could he do? Leaning down to touch her, she was laughing up at him. He about had a heart attack and then snapped.

"Where do you come off playing with me like that?! How did you not die? Do you know what that was?!"

She'd been thinking about something else. Something else...slowed her breathing down and just relaxed herself. When he'd calmed down, her hands in his hair, he curled himself around her and just held on. There was nothing more he could do about any of it, he'd nearly killed the only person that he'd so deeply loved. It hurt him more then anything and that fact scared him almost as much as her near death had. He really did love this girl, and it may get in the way of what he was trying to do with his life, to be something better then his father but at this point he was a happy young man going somewhere dark and disturbing according to the men he thought were his friends. He was following in the footsteps of a Slytherin. How could he? But it didn't matter, Barty was who he was, and no matter what they all thought about him, he would be more then just the Minister's son.

Barty asked Evelyn to marry him when he had graduated from Hogwarts, only a year before her. They had been at the Weasley's tiny home in the Burrow, a place that Barty had spent countless days over almost all of the holidays hiding out in. His father had been too busy for him these days and it was more fun other there with Bill and Charlie and the new set of twins and the fact that Molly Weasley was once again pregnant with another and showing absolutely no sign of ever having a girl. And even better then the Weasley boys and the fact that James and Sirius sometimes dropped by bringing Lupin and stories of traveling and seeing the Muggle world with them, there was Evelyn that lived there with them because she had no other place to go. It was wonderful having her that close and they were so intimate without actually being intimate it was wonderful. Both of them were growing magically and physically...she was turning into a beautiful young woman and he...well, Barty was looking less like the small boy that his father knew and more like a lanky young man, his reddish hair had turned into a deep brownish blond, he had long since stopped looking so much like his father too, he had that evil look in his eyes but it was nothing more then just an expression for the moment. His eyes told everything about him, a trait that would get him into trouble later on in life, but what could really be expected. And luckily for him, that annoying little tick about him that had been so obvious when he was younger as now starting to fade into an odd little reaction that he had to things going on in his life. He didn't do it all the time anymore.

Evelyn had nearly fallen over when he told her he was so deeply in love with her that he would stop time if he could just to have her by his side, he had done it the muggle way, getting down on one knee and offering up a silver snake that was twisted into a coil, it's eyes were onyx and in it's mouth there was an emerald, held tightly to it. Even with the Dark Lord's rising and conquering of everything, no one suspected that he would be following that. He was just Barty Crouch Sr.'s son now, not the horrible letdown, seeing as he graduated higher in Hogwarts then nearly anyone else did, he could have been an Auror or anything else, though Barty actually wanted to give the Ministry a fighting chance, even if it did mean dealing with his father. The man was getting a little bit better when it came to not abusing his son and putting him down quite as bad as he used to when Barty was younger, he was actually starting to think that his father was actually afraid of his son. And yet Barty hadn't even done anything yet...go figure. Then again, Crouch Sr. was almost always afraid of everything and pretty cruel, unusual and annoying in his predictions that are almost always wrong.

As strange as it may sound, Barty wasn't doing too badly when it came to making his way in the Ministry, he was sending owls to Evelyn about his life and wanting to know about hers all the while she finished her last year in Hogwarts though even with all the running around that is father had him doing somehow or another Barty found himself getting bored and as he heard his father change his views on what was right as far as what could be used on Death Eaters - the bill had been passed through the Ministry that the use of the Unforgiveable Curses was fitting when used on a Death Eater or those suspected of Dark deeds - it made him far angrier then it probably should have. Barty had blown up at his father, snapping the man's head off.

"Do you realize you pathetic old man that not all Dark wizards are exactly death eaters, you are licensing the attack of all wizards that are considered a threat. Did you know that I am considered a threat because I can properly perform more spells then anyone else in the wizarding world? Would you allow you're own son to be struck down in the street by the killing curse? Or worse..."

His father didn't answer him, only reshuffled the papers on his desk and turned around to speak to a portrait of an older wizard, who was glaring in Barty's general direction. Snarling he shuffled for his wand and then thought otherwise in the same second, stomping out of the Ministry of Magic and into the darkness, he apparated from the main alleyway of Diagon Alley and into 12 Grimauld House where there was currently a meeting going on between most of the Death Eaters and their Dark Lord. Malfoy had approached him some time ago about joining their side, to stop being at the cowering heels of his father and turn into something far more powerful. Walking into the gathering, Barty removed his coat bearing the Ministry's patch and tossed it into the flames, eying them all and smirking slightly. Moving over to Lord Voldemort, Barty dropped to his knees, not looking the man in his eyes and staring instead at the ground.

"I accept your offer and will serve you to the best of my abilities"

He hissed slightly as he said it, smiling a little bit as his arm was almost immediately taken, Malfoy had apparently cleared his name with the Lord, telling him of the boy who could use the most difficult of the Dark magic with ease and had been since his 3rd year in school and no one was suspecting anything about him. As the white, skeletal wand was lain on his arm, the tip of it pushed into the flesh of his left arm, burning for only a moment before the mark appeared. The skull swallowing a snake. He had been branded like the rest of the Death Eaters and it had been his father that had pushed him into the welcoming arms of his Lord. How fitting it was.


	2. What it is

Evelyn and Barty had only been married a year when all hell broke loose, there was no other way to say it but there were so many of them dropping dead these days, it was a miracle it seemed that the Crouch family was not next in line. His father was oblivious to his son's actions, even against those that had been friends of theirs. It was getting dangerous though and there was something wrong with the planned attack on the Potters. Before it had gotten as wild as it had however, about 2 months actually, Barty had taken his then pregnant wife to pledge herself to his Lord. She had been terrified but she had done it for him, good girl, though he felt in the pit of his stomach that it had been a bad idea to do this to her. Evelyn was strong mentally but emotionally she was on her last leg and with what was happening, more and more of her friends had been disappearing and showing up again in some mangled state some ways from where they had last been seen. What was going on exactly? Now things were getting serious however and with the death of the Longbottoms - most of which had been Barty's doing, he had used the Cruciatus Curse, the torture curse, it was painful to watch and as many times as he had done it to Evelyn and she had in turn done it to him, they knew how to handle them, a trait he had not shared with his father or his new Lord, why should they know? It was something that only those two needed to have known. Still, as he watched the people that at one time he had considered friends of his and the young Neville laying in the crib screaming his little head off, Barty found himself feeling ill. It was a weakness that he didn't need to have right then...and especially after he was told to move on to the Lowery home. Mudbloods, the lot of them and baby John. It's funny that later it's Harry Potter that gains the credit when it reality there was also Neville and John that had survived tortures, though Barty's real fear had come from a 1-year old John picking up his father's fallen wand and turning the curse back around on Barty. It hadn't killed him but it had definitely knocked the wind out of him almost long enough for the members of the Ministry to find their way to the house. Before they burst into the room, shouts of "Stupify" flying all around him, Barty apparated himself back home, almost thankful his wife was not there.

Still things could only get worse from there, it had been hellish right after the Potter's had died, and Harry was now the boy who survived the Killing Curse and what was even more terrifying for almost all of the Death Eaters were the trials. Barty got a strange little thrill out of them, even though they were unnerving, especially with Evelyn being so close to having their son, what would happen if he were born in Azkaban? It would kill her and Barty for that matter...and then everything went wrong. It was Igor Karkaroff that was in the cage now, he had named off Rosier, the wizard that had shared the books with Barty, a man he had grown to respect far more then his own father and yet...he had died and taken out Alastor Moody's eye while he was at it. A good way to go. Hearing the next bit though, Barty snarled and leaned over, kissing his wife on the cheek and getting up slowly before hearing his own name called out over the closed off room. Busted...He made a daring move but was knocked out of the air by Moody's wand, falling over the stacks of books and laying there before being hauled to his feet and shoved into his father's view.

"Hello father..."

**You are no son of mine...**

The look on his father's face was priceless, the man who he had been sharing so much Ministry information with was now transferring it to the Dark Lord and had been for so many years, his son that he hated and loathed, the one that was more powerful then he was and from the look of things he was even gaining more power then the Dark Lord himself was standing in front of him, convicted Death Eater. Hissing at his father, Barty made one last attempt at getting to him before he allowed himself to be carried off to Azkaban. The last he saw of Evelyn, she was collapsing into Dumbledore and Moody's arms in tears. The one person he would have killed himself before he hurt...he just broke her heart. The trial moved quickly and he was thrown into Azkaban where a strange sort of insanity crept over him, he wasn't sure how it happened but Barty was slowly losing his mind to the demons that had plagued him most of his life. He never heard anything from the outside world, his wife never came to see him.

He had been in Azkaban prison only a year before his father and mother came to see him, his mother with an idea of getting her beloved son out of the grips of the terrifying creatures that patrolled the corridors of the prison, the Dementors left him alone for the most part, he wasn't so much afraid of them as they were uninterested in him. His cries from inside were not from fear but from an evergrowing madness that was getting to him more and more. When they came to see him, his mother gave him Polyjuice potion, drinking some of her own and making sure to continue to do so until her death, she traded place with her sick son and died there. It was announced not long after all of this that Barty Crouch Jr. had died in Azkaban prison and there was little that could have been done to keep him alive for that matter. In reality, Barty was a prisoner of his own mind, locked in the basement of his father's home, an invisibility cloak thrown over him and his only companion was a 3ft tall house-elf named Winky. She had always been a friend but now...she was all that he had. She fed him, made sure he was constantly under the Imperius curse, the controlling curse. His father kept him under that to keep him from reaching out to find his master. And yet...nothing ever works quite as well as everyone wishes.

Among the Cruciatus Curse that he had made himself immune to, the Imperius, though performed by a particularly strong wizard, was not going to hold onto him forever and there was little that Winky could do to stop that. It had happened just before the Quidditch World Cup, his father had come to replace the curse on him while he went for a night on the town, something he did quite often these days, when he came down, Winky was sitting against the wall, silently and Barty was sitting up, the cloak beside him, folded perfectly. He was wide eyed and had a slightly bewildered look to be added onto the insanity that was plaguing his mind.

"Come to curse me again father?"

He drew a wand that Winky had gone to get for him at one time or another, he had asked her for it and a house elf does everything that is asked of it...it was his mother's wand strangely enough but it was something at the very least...pointing it up at his father, Barty grinned, performing the petrifying curse on his father, looking down at Winky and smiling a little sideways.

"You can let him go in a few days, I'm sure someone will be looking for him..."

Poor little elf was shaking in her dirty little dress, sighing lightly, Barty knelt down in front of her and took off his coat, handing it to her.

"Go to Hogwarts but don't tell them anything. If anyone does ask why you were let go, you simply failed. You took care of my Winky, which is more then I can say of my father...just...please don't tell them anything."

Rolling back onto his feet, Barty ran for it, finding that his Lord had returned and there was a job for him.

_Gather our old friends, send them a sign...and then I have a job for you..._

He was sent to the World Cup where he almost had the chance to kill Harry Potter but...nothing ever seems to work just the way that it should. Though through it all, it was well believed that Barty was still dead and even as he was playing Alastor Moody, a man that should have seen right through his guise in the Hogsmeade, he still allowed himself to be caught in a 7-locked box, hidden away from the rest of the world. And yet...there was always that weakness that he'd had, in the form of a now grown up brunette that had grown more beautiful over the 14 years he'd been locked away. Barty on the other hand had gotten wilder looking, his hair had turned more blond then it had been originally and he was vastly more powerful then he had been, but that maniacal look in his eyes remained, only far more troublesome then it had been. As time was changing in the 4th year students and the Triwizard Tournament was kicking into full swing, the second challenge was over finally and the Yule Ball was upon them, Barty had taken a chance to run an errand for his Lord, books mainly, something dark and dangerous and in that time he had seen her. Evelyn Monroe standing in front of him but where was their child? Wait...their child was old enough to be in Hogwarts by now, so where was he? He had been tormenting Evelyn at first, standing in Flourish and Blotts, just watching her as she inched towards the stronger spellbooks.

"I never imagined that I would see such a beautiful girl making her way into the dark arts...it's surprising to see really. Nice though. Considering everyone seems so afraid of the dark arts."

She didn't look up at him until he tossed a book at her and was already half way out the door, she saw the back of his head and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. There was a lasting moment where they found themselves in a tangle of arms and lips, touching one another and remembering what their bodies felt like pushed up against one another. He was allowed a chance to explain himself and there was always that something about Evelyn that had him spilling his darkest secrets as though he had been given veritaserum when he kissed her. He told her that Voldemort was rising in the near future and kissed her again before backing up quickly and apparating out of the bookstore and into the Forbidden Forest, he couldn't get into the school itself but the grounds were never really suspected and the forest had it's own creatures that could do what they wanted. Moving swiftly into Moody's office, he downed the Polyjuice Potion. He'd only just drank it and managed to regain the look of Alastor Moody when Evelyn came into his office spilling almost everything before she got a good look at him and poked at the Polyjuice bottle on his side. Snatching it from him, she breathed in the pungent smile of it looking up at him and giving him that unbelieving look.

"Forgive me Evelyn"

Barty pulled Moody's wand from the folds of the oversized coat, flicking it at her and shrinking her down to the size that was even less then that of a mouse, putting her into a small glass jar and capping the cork down into it, muttering the impervious curse to keep her from getting out and setting her on a shelf. Harry only noticed her by mistake when he was in the office later, after the third challenge and Barty found himself having to take care of Mr. Potter on his own. He almost had the little shit too, what the hell happened here that the Dark Lord had the boy that he was so obsessed with and he let him go from where he had been tied up, and then to let him down...As far as Barty was concerned, Harry was just another brat in this school, they would all be dealt with later...but now what does it matter? He was caught however and as everything went along, someone in the Ministry had decided it wiser for him to not be tried again and simply for a Dementor to come to the halls of the Ministry of Magic and to administer the Dementor's Kiss. Before he was sentenced he'd been asked if there was anything he wanted to say...

"You may want to let Mrs. Monroe out of her bottle in Moody's office..."

She was released in time to come to what should have been his kiss and in a single moment of fear, Barty had retracted his earlier profession of not loving her anymore, whimpering and trying to cling to her. Something was wrong though, he wasn't sure how it happened, especially not now seeing as his own brain was hardly connected these days, but the last he saw of Evelyn he was reaching out for her to at the very least grab his hand, or something and she had his back to him. By the time she had gotten back to him, he was already limp, feeling all of his fears, his dreams, memories and almost anything else come flashing rapidly into his mind. He let out one scream, an agonizing growl that turned into an indescribeable sound somewhere between a screech of pain and cry of fear, and then there was darkness all around him and silence again fell on the room. 


	3. What it will be

That was a year ago. Between then and now, Barty Crouch Jr. has died again, though his body has been laying in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, he is left alone in a room with only one window, his clothes folded in the closet. There is no hope of coming out of it. It being a product of the Dementor's kiss. If it doesn't kill you, then your body is sucked of all of it's memories, feelings and otherwise, your brain is still alive but ultimately you're a vegetable and left in what the muggles refer to as a comatose state. But he is kept there without the knowledge of his wife or anyone else either. And as for his wife, she is now the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts, teaching the students how to defend themselves from all forms of evil. Lord Voldemort has returned, Malfoy is in Azkaban and his son is still terrorizing the school being evil in his own little way. But nothing in the wizarding world is always exactly as it seems, as everyone should know by now.

He's still unclear about how all of this happened but somehow or another, Barty Crouch woke up, laying in that bed in St. Mungos, completely confused and without any idea of who he was. At first he thought he was the Dark Lord before an owl flew through the opened window and dropped the Daily Prophet on his chest.

_Lord Voldemort and his followers have made their existence known in the small village of Little Hangelton near the old Gaunt House...a wave of muggle related deaths have followed their reappearance. _

Barty pushed himself to get some form of movement in his body, he wasn't getting very far the way he was going but slowly he was finding his own mind in the mess of everything that happened in the whole of his life. It had helped quite a bit when a younger nurse had the misfortune of being the one to come check on him, she had screamed, seeing the 'crazed Death Eater' sitting on the side of the bed, his hospital gown beside him and he was in the clothes they had brought him in, or at least partially, his shirt was in his lap. He looked ragged and the expression in his eyes seemed to be more of sadness and almost fright then anything else. Against better judgement she helped him, getting Barty back to at the very least the healthy status he had been when brought in. He didn't remember all that he had done but the better part of it at the least.

How exactly Barty had gotten himself out of St. Mungo's is still unknown and left to many theories as to whether or not he really did leave according the staff, or else he blasted his way out and the most famous of the unlikely theories is that he simply walked out. Whatever the case may be, he was free and because he was a Death Eater, Barty found his way back to his Lord, where he remains for the most part. Though because he had been missing for so long and even now Barty Crouch Jr. isn't exactly as evil as he had been, he seems to be more of a servant in the eyes of the Lord. But then again, as Zane and Mayfair have begun to see, Crouch is getting the expression in his eyes that he once had, the anger towards those that would look down their nose at him and see nothing more then a pathetic excuse for a wizard is returning...


End file.
